Irish Eyes are Smiling
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The sisters find themsleves in Ireland saving the Leprechauns and celebrating St Patricks Day...sequel to Leprechauns in my Dreams..kinda


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**A little Irish tale to get you through St Paddy's Day **

**This is the sequel to Leprechauns in my Dreams.. Though you don't have to read it to read this one. **

**

* * *

**"Come on Piper we just won't tell her." Phoebe followed after her sister as they made their way through the Old Victorian Manor they inherited from their grandmother.  
"Not tell her. Are you completely insane? This is Prue we are talking about. She is going to notice and be pissed when she shows up to a house full of people."  
"Come on. The last one time wasn't so bad." "Come on Piper we just won't tell her." Phoebe followed after her sister as they made their way through the Old Victorian Manor they inherited from their grandmother."Not tell her. Are you completely insane? This is Prue we are talking about. She is going to notice and be pissed when she shows up to a house full of people.""Come on. The last one time wasn't so bad." 

Piper turned and looked at Phoebe. "Not bad? You and Prue were arrested for stealing a police car. And the neighbours where a little more then pissed that you cut their tree down." Piper reminded her little sister of what happened last St Patrick's day.

"Fine. Then we can just go to the club like we do every night."  
"And have a party there like we do every night." Piper agreed. "Look Phoebe I know you wanted this party but I don't think Prue is into it. Give her some time."  
"She is just still mad at me about Cole."  
"A bit. But like I said give her sometime." Piper placed a hand on Phoebes arm as she continued her trek to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

* * *

Phoebe looked in her closet for a top to wear with her black leather skirt. "Augh."  
"Problems sis?" 

Phoebe turned around to the sound of Prue's voice, "No not really."  
"Hmm. Ok. So then you won't be needing this?" Prue held out her hand revealing her blouse she had purchased the other day. "I was going to wear it tonight but decided on something else. And I knew just who it would look great on."

Phoebe saw the blouse and knew it was just what she needed. The green satin material and the open back would go perfect with her skirt. And it would fit the day. But inside she hesitated. "You sure?"  
"Would I offer if I wasn't" Prue stepped in the room and placed the blouse in the bed. "Look Phoebe. We still have some issues, I am not going to deny that. But at least let's try and work on it ok. We made it back before, after you came back from NYC. I want it back the way it was."  
"Before Cole."

Prue looked over at her little sister. She was still hurting from the betrayal Cole had caused her sister to make. Even now as she pushed him from her life. "Yeah."

"Ok. Thanx for the top."  
"Welcome. Hurry up though we should be going soon."

Phoebe watched as Prue walked out of her room. She knew Prue was right, but she also knew they would get what they had back.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe walked down the stairs to the club as the music beat loudly. Making their way through the crowd to the alcove, they each set their things down before heading to find Piper at the bar. 

"Hey sis. Nice crowd." Prue hollered over the music.  
"I think its bigger then last year!" Phoebe agreed with her, as she scanned the dance floor.

Piper looked around thinking the same thing but she knew she was just being paranoid. "OK you two going to help me this year of get into the green beer?" Piper laughed at the memory from the previous years St Patrick's day.

Phoebe looked from Piper to Prue then back to Piper. "Beer silly." She laughed as she grabbed a tray and quietly headed through the crowd before her sister could say anything.

Prue laughed as she made her way around the bar and poured out two mugs of beer, and slid them to the two guys at the other end, who were motioning for refills.

Prue looked around several hours later looking for Phoebe. She hadn't been around for some time to get drinks and wondered where she was. It wasn't long before she spotted her on the dance floor completely mesmerised into the eyes of the guy she was dancing with.

"Pipe. Check out our little sister." Prue smiled over hoping this was a start of something good for her baby sister. After Cole anything would be great for her.

Piper looked to where Prue was gazing and smile, "Looks like our lil sister found something she likes."  
"Yeah I hope so."

"So you arn't from around here are you?"  
"You just getting that now?"  
"No I got that right away. I was just wondering how much I would have to save to come and see you." Phoebe caught herself lost in the green eyes above her.  
"Enough for a ticket to Dublin."  
"Hmm that much hey."  
"Well I could send for you through my rainbow, but the other leprechauns frown on that."

Phoebe laughed, but found herself leaning in as the song ended. But as she stood there she heard his whispered words. "I know who you are Phoebe Halliwell. And I need your help."

Pulling back she looked up at him. There was a sparkle in his eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. "We got a problem." She looked up at her sisters as she started towards the back of the club and towards Pipers office.

Prue cast a glance at Piper, "How does she do that?"  
"I have no idea. Come on." Piper followed after Phoebe knowing Prue was right behind her.

Phoebe guided him to the office and waited as her sisters came in behind her.

"Ok what is going on?" Prue asked as she looked at her sister and the man she was with.  
"He knows who I am" Phoebe answered as she took a step away from the man  
"Actually who you all are." He corrected. "Look I mean you no harm, my name is Patrick. And I need you help getting home. And to help my family."

Prue looked at him suspiciously as she made her way close to Phoebe.

"Prue I won't hurt her. You three are only ones that can help me. And me clan"

"Help you from whom?" Piper asked as she sat on the arm of the couch though still weary of him.  
"From the evil witch that sent me here. Her name is Emma. She stripped my powers and set me here. But I don't think she planned on me finding the Charmed Ones."  
"So how can we help you?" Phoebe asked as she found herself once again lost in his green eyes. Emerald like his home land.

He looked around at each one, "I am hoping you can help send me home. So I can help my clan. She is being taken the gold that is rightfully ours."  
"Gold, as in, at the end of a rainbow?" Piper looked at him suspiciously.  
"That and more. The gold with each leprechaun has its own magic. And to steal that from us would only lead to disaster."

Phoebe looked at Patrick and then her sisters. She knew what needed to be done but she was still waiting for her sisters. For every spell they cast, they needed to be sure it was the right one for the right person.  
_  
"For evil that has past us by.  
Good will now prevail.  
Send us back to a land so rich.  
Of gold, leprechauns and lands of vale."_

Phoebe felt the magic twisting around her as she felt her body transport to another place in the world.

"Phoebe?" Prue voice was hard as she gathered her won barring.  
"It isn't my fault Prue. I just wanted to send Patrick back."  
"And I thank you Phoebe."

The three sister's look down at the voice.

"You're…" Piper stopped herself.  
"A Leprechaun Piper, you can say it. As soon as I was returned to my homeland I was returned to normal."

"Ok but now what?" Prue voiced her concern as she looked at the small man in green before her.  
"Now? Now we find the rest of my clan before Emma does any more damage."

Piper followed after Patrick as Prue and Phoebe walked behind her slightly. She could hear the quite conversation taking place, as Prue talked gently to her sister.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied with no emotion.  
"Phoebs. I'm sorry." Prue knew her sister had fallen for Patrick. She could tell when she saw them dancing at P3.  
"For what?" Phoebe looked up at her big sister not really sure why she was apologising to her.  
"Because I know your heart. And I know you were having feeling for Patrick. But I think just because he is a leprechaun doesn't mean you can't still love him."  
"Yeah well it isn't like I can move to Ireland anyway right?" she tried to make light of what Prue was saying but inside she had strong feeling for him.  
"No it doesn't" Prue placed her arms around Phoebes waist as they quickened their pace and caught up with Piper and Patrick.

* * *

Patrick lead the trio through the thick woods towards his home. But without his magic he would have to wait for one of his clan to reach him, to take them the rest of the way. 

"So Patrick. How is that you found us anyway?" Piper asked as she stepped over a fallen tree.  
"When I knew what Emma was up to I cast a spell. One that would lead me to a strong source of magic. One, that if she sent me far away from here, my spell would counter hers and I would be near you. Everone knows of the Charmed Ones in my clan. You even had some of them visit you last year. After Prue and Phoebe had a wee bit to much green beer." He smiled over at Phoebe as she walked beside him.

"So your magic countered her evil magic?" Prue pieced it together.  
"Exactly." He moved around a large rock and stopped. "We can wait here. Someone will come."

"You have some nerve coming back here Patrick O'Toole." Her voice was hard and cruel.  
"No more then you have to do what you have been doing to me clan." He stood and faced her feeling the presence of the three witches behind him.  
"And who is this? A sacrifice for me to return your precious gold?"  
"No we prefer to have the people we vanquish as the sacrifices." Phoebe shot out as she stepped forward.

Emma glared at her and without even moving Phoebe found herself flying backwards and into the nearest tree.

"You could have least found witches with a little more power." She laughed as Prue and Piper both ran after their sister.

Prue looked back towards her and felt her magic flowing freely through her, as she sent Emma towards a tree, "See how you like that." She added as she bent down next to Phoebe, "You ok?" looking at Phoebe as she helped her to her feet.  
"Owey. No! Where is that witch?"

"Oh you looking for me?" she sent her power towards all three of them but this time nothing happened as she stood frozen.

Prue looked over at Piper who held her hands up in defence. "Shut her up." Piper smirked as the three of them walked towards her. "Got a vanquish anyone?"  
"Yeah I can come up with one. But what about the gold?" Phoebe said as she looked towards Patrick.  
"It should be returned when she is gone."

Phoebe stepped forward but felt a sister at each side. Taking their hands in her she let her magic flow through her and through to them.

_"That evil which stands before us.  
Let evil pass no more.  
Take back from her which belongs to others.  
As the richness of the land is returned and evil no more dwell."_

Pipers power unfroze as the burning started slowly inside her, she never felt anything as powerful as what she was feeling now.

"What? Who are you?"  
"You just got 86'd by the Charmed Ones." Phoebe answered her, as the fire slowly consumed her till there was nothing left.

"Nice spell sis." Piper said as she starred at the spot that Emma had been standing in  
"Yeah well that hurt. She deserved it." She guided herself down to the log, as she took the pressure off her legs.  
"You sure your ok sweetie?" Prue looked down with concern.  
"Oh yeah. Great." Phoebe answered with tightened breath.

"Patrick O'Toole. What took you so long?"  
"You said you would be able to find them faster then that." Voices appeared from around them as each sister saw the leprechauns appearing thoughout the forest.  
"I had a little trouble at first. But I came through did I not?"  
"Ey you did Patty. Now let's say we go celebrate. Unless the ladies need to be getting home?"

Phoebe looked to Patrick, "No we can stay a bit. And what better way to spend St Patrick's day then with the Leprechauns?" she smiled at them as she pushed herself to her feet. She felt Piper and Prue's arms around her waist as they followed the clan of the O'Tooles.

* * *

Piper laughed as they walked out of another pub. "OK, did we as witches, just have a few 'pints' in a pub called Voodoo? That has got to be a bad omen."  
"Not as much as Brams Strokers." Prue laughed "Maybe we should have brought Buffy." 

Patrick laughed as he walked along side Phoebe. They had taken the girls on a traditional pub crawl of the best places to drink a pint or two in Dublin.

"I still can't believe they got you dancing back there."  
"What? You never seen a woman dance?" Phoebe laughed.  
"No but you were so willing to try that Irish dance." He laughed. "On the table."  
"Yeah well that is what happens when you dare me." She laughed as they made their way down the streets.  
"Well Phoebe me darling. You promised me the next dance." one of the leprachauns said as he walked along side them  
"I did didn't I Colin. So lets go somewhere I can show you my version of a jig."

Everyone laughed as Colin feigned with his hands on his heart as he stumbled backwards.

"TO Sisters!" Someone yelled from the group.  
"No there are three of us." Prue laughed as she tucked her arm through Pipers as they walked into the next pub. "You know sis. I think this is better then last year."  
"Yeah just don't go cutting down any trees. I don't think we can explain how we got here and how we are getting home. Not to mention no passports." Piper laughed as the group made their way through the crowded pub.

"Oh it must be our lucky day. It's the O'Tooles." The bartender yelled across the crowd. "Next Round on the house." He winked over at the group that had just walked in.

Phoebe leaned against the wall and felt Prue standing not that far away from her. "Sis?"  
"Yes Phoebe. I am and so are you." Prue pushed herself away from the wall as she linked arms with her little sister. "Come on Piper will wonder where we are."  
"Did we slaughter a lamb?"  
"No sweetie. They were just teasing. It's the name of the pub."  
"Seems mean." Phoebe rested her head on Prue shoulder but she could feel inside she was starting to get her second wind.  
"It does doesn't it. Come on."

The fiddles played and the drums rumbled as the night went on. Each pub welcomed them all with open arms. The sisters weren't sure if it was because it was ST Patrick's day and they were in Ireland or if it was because of the company they were with. But either way they were having a great time.

Prue and Phoebe had learned to dance an Irish dance from more then just their friends. They all got hit on at each place they went. But they knew it was the jubilant atmosphere the places sent out.

Come the hours of three am they were more then getting there shares of Green beer.  
"OK I am not casting a spell to go home. We might end up in Russia or Canada or some other cold place this time of year." Phoebe held her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table.  
"Or the other way. Maybe we'll end up in Australia or New Zealand." Piper laughed as she watched Phoebe leaned back against the bench she was sitting in.  
"And Phoebe you know with Canada it could be cold or not. Depends were we end up." Prue laughed as she tossed back the last of her beer. "Just like home."

"Come on ladies we got you covered. Stay at the inn down the road. Go home tomorrow. I don't want you to be going any place but home." Patrick said as she took Phoebes hand in his and the all started out the door.  
"I didn't say I was going home now Patrick, I just know I am not casting the spell to get us there any time soon." Phoebe laughed as she placed her hand on his broad shoulder and drew him closer to her.

"Is THAT what I think it is?" Piper laughed as she looked across from their next stop.  
"Ey it is lassie. Some of the family are there too." Kevin answered her as he took hold of her hand guiding her into the next pub.  
"OK that's morbid. A pub called Gravediggers across from a cemetery." Prue replied though letting out a slight chuckle.  
"Yeah, but I bet they have a killer business in this one." Phoebe joked as she stepped inside leaving her sisters looking at each other not really sure their sister had really said what she had.

"She is drunk." Piper laughed as she linked her arm around Prue's.  
"And so are we. She is just worse." She laughed as they followed after her sister.

* * *

The dawn came as Prue rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh god. Shot me now"  
"No can do that. Your sisters need you. Especially the youngest." the loud voice said from inside her head, or at least it seemed that way.  
"Please." Prue pushed herself up from her bed as she looked over and saw Piper sitting on the edge of her own bed. "Are we dead?"  
"No but I am thinking Phoebe is." Piper laughed, as she cast her eyes to the baby of the family.  
"Must have been that last jig with Colin." Prue laughed as she forced herself up towards the shower.  
"Or jug with Kevin." Piper called after Prue as she looked at Phoebe sprawled on her bed dead to the world. 

The three of them made their way down the stairs slowly as each step echoed through their heads.  
"Morn'n ladies." The desk clerk greeted them  
"Morn'n Brain." Piper answered as she made her way with her sister to the breakfast room.

"Water. I just want lots and lots of water." Phoebe proclaimed as she rested her head in her hands shutting out the light.  
"Ey lassies. That is what happens when you spend St Paddy's day with the O'Tooles." The server spoke as he disappeared for his own cure for the three girls.

"Parties and drinks. Jigs and table dancing. Yup craziest March 17th if ever I had one." Prue laughed as she placed her hand on Phoebes neck, giving her a slight massage knowing her sister was probably still stiff and sore from where Emma had thrown her.

"Just shot me." Phoebe groaned as she relaxed under Prue's hand.

Patrick walked up to them as they sat outside the inn. He smiled in spite of what he had to do. He had made three friends over night and one he wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of. But he knew he must.

"You ready to go home?"  
"I am not casting a spell. God only knows where my head pounding will send us." Phoebe said without lifting her head from Prue's shoulder.  
"No need, I can send you back. Back across the rainbow." He told them. "I can never thank you enough for what you did for all of us. You restored everything where it should be. Our magic and our gold is all safe. Thanx to you all."  
"We were happy to help Patrick." Prue responded as she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for last night. We all had fun."  
"Yeah a St Paddy's day we will not soon forget. But I think you should re-think some of the names of your pubs." Piper laughed

Phoebe looked at the man before her. The same sparkle in his eyes and the same broad shoulder that she had held on to in P3 earlier the night before.

"Walk with me Phoebe?" Patrick held out his hand taking hers to his.

Phoebe sat on a log as Patrick stood before her.

"I am sorry this will not work out. I have not felt like this in some time. You are a very special person Phoebe and I want you to forever hold on to that and the memories we all shared here tonight."  
"I will Patrick. You made me realize what it is to love again. Thank you."  
"Cole didn't want to hurt you Phoebe. He loved you in the end."  
"Still a demon." She replied.  
"True. But part human. And in the end his human part won out. But you need to let yourself move past that. Move on. Let love back in."  
"I did." She blushed as he stood quiet before her. She found herself once again lost in his emerald eyes. Eyes that spoke to her in more words then he could.

Prue and Piper waited as Phoebe slowly walked back with Patrick.

"Ready to go home?"  
"Yes." Piper answered for all of them a she noticed the sad look in Phoebes face as she leaned to Prue.  
"Ok."

The rainbow appeared before them as each one looked back seeing the rest of Patrick's clan behind them.

"Thank you Charmed Ones. For returning our magic and for last night." Colin spoke for everyone as the rainbow took hold of them, sending them back to the Victorian Manor they shared.

Phoebe started straight for her room as Piper headed to the kitchen. Prue looked after each sister and followed Phoebe out of more instinct than anything.

She found her sister laying in her stomach on her bed. Coming up to her she ran her hand over her back. Running her fingertips deeper into her back muscles.

"Hey honey. How you feeling?"  
"Better now."

Prue knew Phoebe was talking about her back. And she knew it still was sore. But she wanted another answer. "I meant inside."

"I still love him Prue."  
"I know you do sweetie."  
"How could he do that? I thought he loved me too."  
"He does Phoebes. But I think inside his demon side won out. It is who he is."

"We had fun last night hey. Like the old days we got back." Phoebe said as she turned over and looked up at Prue.  
"Yeah the old days." Prue smiled as she saw the spark in her sister's eyes.  
"So we going out tonight?" Phoebe laughed as Prue swatted her with her hand,

"NO!" Prue laughed as she fell in next to her sister.

Things were better there and in the woods outside Dublin. Evil of all kinds had a quiet night as the goodness of the Charmed Ones won out once again. And will in the future.

* * *

**May the road rise up to meet you.**

**May the wind always be at your back.**

**May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your fields.**

**And until we meet again, May God hold you in the palm of His hand.**

**And may you be half and hour in heaven , before the devils knows you're dead.**

* * *

and so ends another day filled with Green Beer  
cheers  
Di 


End file.
